leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Vision Ward
Vision wards are limited to 2 per player inventory as well as only one placed on the map per player. Objects revealed Unlike , allow a team to see invisible champions and objects like: * while inside her * while stealthed with * * while stealthed with * while stealthed with * while stealthed with * * while stealthed from * while stealthed from * while stealthed with * * while stealthed with * while stealthed with * while stealthed from * Enemy Notes * Vision wards are visible at all times and have 4 HP. Every attack done to it will only damage it by 1. It also regenerates 1 health every 3 seconds when it has been out of combat for 5 seconds. * A summoner can his or her champion to a vision ward. * are unavailable for the Twisted Treeline and the Howling Abyss maps. * Wards grant 30 gold when destroyed. If the player who reveals the ward and the killer of the ward are different players, the gold will be split 50/50 so each gains 15 gold. * Wards grant 30 experience when killed. (15 for blue wards) Strategy * If you are up against an enemy team with at least one stealth champion place the at key points in your lane to prevent being ganked, or against a champion such as who relies on stealth to avoid damage. * It is most beneficial to place a Vision Ward near high priority targets which will probably be warded, like or or at a location of a known ward. Patch history from . V5.5: * Unskinned Sight and Vision Wards now have spawn and death animations to provide better feedback. V4.14: *Fixed a bug where they weren't pink. V4.4: * Fixed a bug where Vision Wards weren't granting full true sight vision equal to their normal vision range. * Fixed a bug where Vision Wards weren't properly granting true sight in an enclosed area (such as baron pit and dragon pit). V3.14: * Vision (Pink) wards no longer stealthed. * Vision wards have 5 health. * Vision wards have infinite duration. * Vision wards cost reduced to 100g from 125g. * Vision wards limited to 1 placed on the map per player. V1.0.0.148: * Added new particles. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. * Fixed: Wards no longer state that they have 20 attack damage. V1.0.0.134 * Sight Wards and Vision Wards now have a second cooldown. V1.0.0.125: * Wards will now properly update the map icons for creep camps. V1.0.0.123: * Using on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through Fog of War to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through Fog of War to all enemies. * Attack-move will now target visible wards V1.0.0.121: * to a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. * Locally jumping to a ward will now destealth the ward for 2 seconds. V1.0.0.120: * Wards and are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except ). This means, for example, that wards will no longer be able to block , will not block skillshots, and is no longer able to onto a ward. V1.0.0.112: * stacks per slot increased to 5 from 3. V1.0.0.111: * now have a pink top. V1.0.0.109: * Wards no longer grant experience on death. * Vision Ward cost reduced to 125 from 150. V1.0.0.108: * Now has 3 health, is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. V1.0.0.107: * Health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0. * Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. * Duration reduced to 3 minutes from . V1.0.0.105: * Updated tooltip. V1.0.0.101: * Now shows its remaining duration (in seconds) in its mana bar. Both teams can see the remaining duration. V1.0.0.61: * Cast range increased to 600 from 300. V0.9.25.34: * Increased duration from 180 to 210. * Removed cooldown on placing consecutive Wards. V0.9.25.21: * Reduced Cost to 150 from 175. V0.8.22.115: * Sight range increased to 1100 from 1000. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Max Stacks increased to 3 from 1. June 6, 2009 Patch: * No longer triggers effects like and . May 29, 2009 Patch: * After two seconds, the becomes invisible to opponents. May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * ** Places an invisible ward which has magical sight (sees invisible units) for 3 minutes. }} References cs:Vision Ward de:Magisches Auge es:Centinela de Visión fr:Balise de Vision pl:Totem Wizji ru:Видящий тотем zh:Vision Ward Category:Consumable items Category:True sight items Category:Ward items